Magma Armor (Ability)
Magma Armor (Japanese: マグマのよろい Magma Armor) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. All that have this Ability are types. Effect In battle Magma Armor prevents the Pokémon from being . A Pokémon with this Ability will be thawed out if it is frozen while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability outside of battle or by an effect like , or is frozen by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). Generation III If a frozen Pokémon with Magma Armor is sent into battle as one of the lead Pokémon or to replace a fainted Pokémon, or gains Magma Armor due to , it will not be cured of freeze until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). It will be cured of freeze if it is switched in to replace a switched out Pokémon. If a frozen Pokémon has Magma Armor as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain frozen when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is frozen and is holding an , , or Pumkin Berry, Magma Armor will cure the Pokémon of freeze before the Berry has a chance to be consumed. Generation IV When a frozen Pokémon with Magma Armor enters battle, it will be cured of freeze. If a frozen Pokémon has Magma Armor as its original Ability but not its current Ability, if it is one of the active Pokémon at the end of the battle or switched out, it will be cured of freeze (with no message). Generation V onward If a frozen Pokémon has Magma Armor as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain frozen when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is frozen and is holding an or Lum Berry, the Berry will be eaten and cure the Pokémon of freeze before Magma Armor has a chance to activate. Outside of battle If a frozen Pokémon gains Magma Armor by evolution or the Ability Capsule, it will not be thawed out until sent into battle. Pokémon with Magma Armor will not be frozen by the 's in the Battle Pike nor the Battle Arcade's game board. From onward, if a Pokémon with Magma Armor is in the party (even if fainted), the number of cycles it takes for all Pokémon Eggs in the party to hatch are halved. This effect does not stack with itself or ; however, it can be stacked with Hatching Power Pass Power, O-Power or Roto Hatch. Pokémon with Magma Armor In other games Magma Armor prevents the Pokémon from being frozen. In , it also causes any items thrown at the Pokémon to become burned, thereby avoiding taking any damage or effects from the thrown item. Thrown items that miss the Pokémon will not be burned. Description |Prevents freezing.}} |Protects the Pokémon from freezing.}} | }} |Unavailable}} |It protects the Pokémon from getting frozen! It burns items thrown at the Pokémon, and the Pokémon won't be affected!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=熔岩鎧甲 岩漿防護 |zh_cmn=熔岩鎧甲 / 熔岩铠甲 岩漿防護 |fr=Armumagma |de=Magmapanzer |it=Magmascudo |es=Escudo Magma |ko=마그마의 무장 Magma-yi Mujang |tr=Mağma Zırhı |vi=Giáp magma }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= }} Category:Abilities that prevent non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that can heal non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Magmapanzer es:Escudo magma fr:Armumagma it:Magmascudo ja:マグマのよろい zh:熔岩铠甲（特性）